


It's nice to cook for yakuza but only if you can cook

by carinam



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Vomiting, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4889752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinam/pseuds/carinam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owari tries to cook for Kuzuryuu, which would be lovely, except she's not the best cook in the world. By a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's nice to cook for yakuza but only if you can cook

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic! You can tell from the style of the title that I read way too much gintama.

Kuzuryuu had woken up believing he was about to be killed hundreds of times over his life. When you’ve been raised by a family of yakuza, you get used to attempted assassinations, men with machine guns shooting up your house at midnight, and sometimes even your sister coming at you with a knife, just because she felt like it. Living on the island wasn’t much better, never knowing when one of monokuma’s incentives would get to someone and you’d end up being the next victim. Yes, fearing for his life was something Kuzuryuu was used to by now. 

But fearing that he was about to be poisoned by his own girlfriend was something new. 

The moment his eyes snapped open he realised something was wrong. A stench filled the room, worse than just burnt food, more like someone had got some road kill that had been dead for years, pickled it in its own urine, and now was attempting to stuff it full of maggots, then fry it. There were no rotten ingredients in the house Kuzuryuu was sure of it, he’d gone shopping yesterday. Somehow this disgusting smell had been generated from perfectly good ingredients. If he hadn’t been too busy trying to hold back vomit he’d have almost been impressed.   
After spending a little longer than was necessary debating whether to climb out the window and never come back until the house had been decontaminated, he motivated himself to put on his clothes and slowly trudge downstairs. The feeling of dread grew in his stomach as he reached his hand up towards the door handle, hesitantly opened it, stepped into the kitchen and forced himself to say:

“So you’re cooking huh?”

Owari turned around and tilted her head slightly to the side and grinned innocently. “Good mornin’! Felt like trying it out today. For some reason today I’m sure I can do it”

“Oh really?” Kuzuryuu muttered holding back the urge to gently let her know that in this case she could do with being a bit less sure. 

She was wearing one of Hanamura’s aprons that she must have stolen, the Hanamura he knew wouldn’t dream of lending it to her. With her hair tied back for once, she actually looked very cute, but that wasn’t the issue here. The issue was how he was going to get out of this meal with his stomach intact. Because if Owari was cooking then the person who would have to eat the meal would be…

“So are you looking forward to it baby gangsta?”

Kuzuryuu desperately stared towards the door and calculated whether he’d be able to reach it without his athletic girlfriend stopping him. After less than a second of calculations he came to the unavoidable conclusion that the answer was no. 

“Definitely. I’m so so excited” he said weakly. 

Owari chuckled happily and turned back to the oven where the monstrosity Kuzuryuu would have to eat was being created. He could feel himself growing pale as he waited in silence for his imminent doom. Thank god Owari wasn’t good at reading the mood because she probably wouldn’t be too happy to know how much terror her cooking was inspiring in her boyfriend.

Maybe he was over exaggerating, maybe the food smelt worse than it tasted. Owari must have cooked at some point in her life, surely she knew how to make something edible. 

“So, is this the first time you’ve cooked then?” he asked warily. 

Owari answered without turning away from the food. “Pretty much, I did try to make some food for my younger siblings after my first step mum left, but for some reason they were all ill that day. And after that my little sister started cooking for us every day. It’s almost as if they all hated my food or somethin’ haha”

Kuzuryuu laughed guiltily. 

“Well it was just as well cause I was too busy working to cook for them all anyway”

With her back to him, Kuzuryuu couldn’t see her expression, but he could see her shoulders droop and her arms shake slightly as she thought about her siblings. He couldn’t blame her. With the world the way it was the chances of Owari’s siblings all being alive were low. He was sure that all she wanted to do was go back to the city where they’d lived and do everything in her power to find them, but they had agreed to stay on the island until all the students had woken up from their coma, and as of now only 5 of them had. Even if they did go look for them, he was sure happiness wasn’t waiting for her. Even if they were alive the chances were they were living through a fate worse than death. Even worse, it could be that Owari herself was responsible for what had happened to them. With no memories of their time as SHSL despair it was easy to kid themselves that they’d done nothing to hurt their loved ones but somehow killing all the siblings you’d sacrificed so much to protect sounded like exactly the sort of thing they’d do. 

Yes, it was better for her not to know. Still, the pain of not knowing must have been even worse than knowing for sure that they were dead. His sister’s death had ruined him, and driven him to do things he was still ashamed of, and Koizumi still hadn’t forgiven him for. Yet Owari who was living through the same, or worse, pain kept going. Not for the first time he was struck by how strong she was. Her horrible childhood, all the abuse and suffering she’d had to endure, and now this. It was despairing, it was enough to break a person. Now that he thought about it, with a push from Junko it did. But the Owari he knew now, the Owari he loved, she kept living no matter what. As long as she had food she could live. 

And that’s why he knew he couldn’t refuse the meal Owari was offering him. To her food wasn’t just something that tasted nice and gave you the nutrients you needed. Food was a symbol of life itself. All those times she’d almost starved to death in the dumps, food had been what motivated her to keep going. All the horrible work she did, no matter how unbearable it was, she did to give food to her siblings. No one understood just how important food was until they had to go without it, and Owari had gone without it more than any human deserved to. For her food was the most precious thing in the world. And offering food to Kuzuryuu was the greatest declaration of love she could ever give someone. 

How could he say no?

“Here ya go!” Owari said while grinning widely and plunking a bowl of….. something… in front of him. The thick lumpy substance was the colour of nuclear waste, how was that even possible, and up close it smelt even more like someone had tried to stuff a corpse down a drain. Oh god he wanted to throw up he wanted to throw up he-

“It l-looks lovely”

Owari leaned forward eagerly, a little tenser than she usually was. He looked up at the beautiful face of the girlfriend he loved so much. Do it for her do it for her do it for her. 

He picked up a piece of whatever it was in the bowl and slowly moved it closer to his mouth, trying his best not to concentrate on the smell. If this would do anything to make her happier he would do it, even at the expense of his internal organs. 

Despite every cell in his body screaming at him not to, he ate.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too happy with how this turned out but I hope you enjoyed it, please leave kudos or comments to let me know.


End file.
